


I would do everything for you

by Ruquas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But Xander didn‘t want Spike to do anything about the situation. Didn‘t want him to hurt Buffy or Giles or, god forbid, Willow. Even if Buffy was the root of all evil in this situation.





	I would do everything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I would do everything for you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493111) by Ruquas. 



Slowly he pushed a strand of hair out of the boy‘s face, careful not to wake the boy. Xander needed the sleep.

The young man didn‘t really wanted to go hunting earlier. No, not true. He hadn‘t been fit enough for hunting. But Buffy, she had waved Xander‘s concerns regarding his health away, even though she had seen that Xander wasn‘t fit. Everyone had seen it.

The Watcher hadn‘t said anything, just continued to look up more information about the Kwurrlarr. The Slayer plainly ignored the boy, already high with adrenaline. Even the Witch hadn‘t said anything, had pretended that everything was fine. Had talked about a fucking movie they maybe could watch after the hunt.

Spike gritted his teeth. And the Slayer had accused him of abusing the boy. To brainwash him, to bully Xander into thinking he didn‘t have other options. She should take a look into the nearest mirror, being the one who bullied Xander into having no options. And wasn‘t it a joke from fate that on some days it seemed that the soulless vampire was the only one who cared about a human boy?

He… supposed that he loved Xander. Spike couldn‘t really say, it was a bit difficult without soul, he supposed. But he would do anything for him, without hesitation. And he still knew that feeling, when he had fallen for Dru. And as destroying it had been, it had been love. So it had to be love for the boy.

But Xander didn‘t want Spike to do anything about the situation. Didn‘t want him to hurt Buffy or Giles or, god forbid, Willow. The boy hadn‘t deviated on his clear _‘No‘_ when Spike had offered to show Buffy what he thought. Even if Buffy was the root of all evil in this situation.

But Xander didn‘t want anything happened to her, so Spike let it be. Because for Xander, he would do everything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
